A variety of events and conditions may surprise and/or disrupt a traveler during a planned trip. Examples may include labor strikes, mechanical failure, new fees/rules for travel, severe weather, security threats, high travel volume, and the like. Without advanced warning, these types of events and conditions may catch a traveler unaware, adding time and/or cost to the traveler's journey, as well as diminishing the traveler's enjoyment of his or her travel experience.
Accordingly, it is desirable for a traveler to obtain advance warning of disruptive events and conditions and make further or modify travel arrangements to mitigate and/or avoid travel disruptions. While attempts have been made to develop mechanisms for providing travelers of disruptions, their use and utility is relatively low.